A New Year
by cici1014
Summary: Its a new year at Anubis House Victor is gone and a whole new mystery unravels. Who will Nina trust with her secrets this time? Will it be Fabian or someone unexpected? Fabina Romance Guranteed
1. Chapter 1

***Nina***

I walked into the doors of Anubis house, all the memories of last year flooded through my mind, the good and the bad. I looked down to see on my right hand a beautiful silver ring my Gran had given to me minutes before her death. She said the cup of Ankh was not the only mystery in this house. I was shocked at first when I found out that she knew of what happened last year. After a minute it became crystal clear, for she was the one who pushed me to apply to this school. Heck, she's the one who found it in the first place! She then handed me a letter from my mother, Laura Martin. The only problem was that it wasn't in English. To be honest, I was grateful for that, I was afraid of what it would say. If my Gran knew I was the chosen one imagine what my own mom would know. I wanted to wait for Fabian to help me decipher it and I needed to tell him something about Jerome. I heard my name and was soon hugged by no other than Trudy.

"Oh, Nina dear you look so different!" Trudy exclaimed as she checked my out. I had changed a lot over the course of two weeks. My hair was shoulder length with a slight curl at the end and I had side sweep bangs. "I meant that as a good thing. Trying to impress a certain someone, eh?" she said studying my face.

Those words made me blush and stutter, "N-nn-oo, just needed a change." With that her face changed instantly to sorrow.

"I heard about your grandmother, and I'm soooo sorry." she started tearing up.

"Trudy, its okay it was just her time to go." I said, my voice cracking just the slightest.

"That's such a nice way of looking at it, is just so sad. You've been thpurgh so much." Trudy said pulling herself together thankfully.

"I'm not completely alone." I reminded her. "I have you, my friends here, and Mason. Anyway are the arrangements the same?"

"Yes they are you and Amber are sharing a room, and so is Patricia and Mara." So no Joy I thought, well that brightens my chances of getting Fabian. "You should know that Victor has retired and I'm in charge." she sighed at Victors name and continued. "Apparently he became rather ill the 2 weeks everyone left."

"Well that's sad." Not really I thought to myself. "So, who else is here?" I asked hopeful that Fabian was here. Fingers crossed, I took a deep breath and prayed for the best.

"Fabian and Jerome!" Trudy caught on quick. "He is in his room deary." she winked at me and left to do some laundry.

With that I dropped my stuff off in my room, which was bare, I stopped myself from hyperventilating. It was only two weeks since I last saw him, he couldn't have changed much. But I did what if he doesn't like this Nina. I pushed that nightmare out of my mind. I kissed him first so it was his move now, right? If he mans up we'll have two weeks of pure bliss until the others get here. But if he doesn't things will get awkward really fast. I took a breath and inch closer to Fabians room trying not to seem too eager.


	2. Chapter 2

***Fabian***

I was worried about Nina. Amber told me she was supposed to come today; it's nearly 4 pm and there no sight of her. I'm sure it's nothing, like her flight was delayed. But what if . . . those two words have a big impact on your mental state. What if Rufus got to her! STOP IT FABIAN! She is FINE! Don't get yourself worked up over a girl. But she wasn't JUST any girl; she was the love of his life. I started pacing, with my backed turned to the door I sighed, and "Where is Nina Martin?"

"Did you check behind you?" My favorite voice called from behind me. I darted towards her, picked her up, and spun her around. We spun until we both fell onto my bed.

"Happy are you?" she laughed.

I blushed, took a deep breath and started, "Nina I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." she replied simply.

"Will you - "I got cut off by her phone ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and looked up at me, "Hold that thought." What was I gonna say, no? I couldn't it seemed important to her. She answered it and I instantly wished I could have said no.

"Hey Mason, everything's great!" she beamed and my heart sunk.

"Sure, see you Sunday. Love you, too." she exclaimed and my heart shattered, I was filled by a sudden rage. She closed the phone and asked, "Will you continue?"

"Not after that." I grumbled, not sounding like myself. She looked taken back, good!

"What?" she asked confused.

"It doesn't matter you're with Mason." I said looking down. She laughed.

"You think Mason and I - "she was laughing hysterically. She stopped when she realized I was serious. "Amber never told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked curious with rage bubbling over.

"That I have a gay brother who is married to a man named Alex and they live here in England? From what Amber has told me they live near you." she looked at me with those amazing blue eyes.

"No what does that have to do with anything" I said reaching my limit.

"My brother's name is Mason, as in the one I was talking too!" she seemed upset.

I looked at her just realizing that her face was only inches from mine, I stroked her cheek. She smiled and I started again. "Nina would you like to - "

"NINA MARIE MARTIN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HER THIS INSTANT!" Interrupted again, will I ever get the chance to ask Nina out. What does the universe have against me? I guess there is always later.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Writers Note: I'm going to try and write at least 1 chapter a day. It would help if you review_**

***Nina***

Oh come one! Amber couldn't have waited 2 minutes. I was so sure that he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend, or at least on a date. Why else would he have acted that way to Mason's phone call? I dashed out of the room and was immediately assaulted by a big mound of pink.

"Ribs cracking, organs crushing!" I stammered and Amber immediately released.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to be back." Amber beamed. She was so happy I couldn't tell her off about interrupting my moment with Fabian. Then I saw a big pile of bags behind her.

"Need any help?" I laughed nervously. She looked behind her and said, "Sure you can carry the 5 to the right and Jerome will get the other ten." She looked over my shoulder then looked at me, "You never told me Fabian was here."

"It never came up and besides you just got here like two minutes ago." I chuckled, typical matchmaking Amber.

"You don't have to help with my bags; I really want to get back at Jerome for messing with my makeup before we left, so you have some free time. And later I'm gonna take you shopping, like a GNO!" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Sounds fun." I said, trying so hard not to be sarcastic. She was after all trying her hardest, and she was my BBF (Best British Friend).

She turned on her heel to get Trudy and Jerome. I turned to see no other than Fabian. He came towards me, "Would fancy going for a walk?"

My heart skipped a beat as I replied, "Sure." Was this it? Will my dream come true? One way to find out.

We walked toward the moor in silence until he turned me toward him. I didn't even realize that he stopped.

"Every time I try to ask you we get interrupted so, since we're alone it's as good as anytime. Will you go on a date with me?" I smiled brightly and said, "Of course."

He looked speechless and stuttered, "Wait let me get this right. You said y-ye-s?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." I was quickly silenced when he picked me up and spun me around. He put me down gently and looked into my eyes intently. He leaned in, so did I. We kissed and I immediately felt fireworks. I could have stayed there forever, that is if I didn't feel a sharp pain in my back and I collapsed in Fabians arms.


	4. Chapter 4

***Fabian***

Today would have been the best day of my life; I finally got the girl of my dreams. But of course with my luck that ended immediately. I was kissing Nina Martin after she agreed to go out with me. All of a sudden she collapsed and all I saw was a bloody shirt. She had been shot! I looked around and sure enough I saw a man dressed in black holding a rifle, he turned and left.

I looked down at Nina and there was so much blood! Who knew there was so much blood inside a person? I sure as hell didn't. I heard a faint whispering; I looked around and saw Sara standing over the both of us. "Only the kiss of the one she loves most can conquer all." She said fading into oblivion not before saying, "That's you" and all was silent. I looked down at my Nina she was barely breathing, with shaking hands I lifted her head delicately and kissed her softly on the lips. Everything went black.

I was awoken with a light shaking. My eyes fluttered open squinting in the bright light. My eyes adjusted and I was staring at Nina! I shot up like a bullet, no pun intended, and started squeezing the life out of her.

"Fabian, what happened? How did we get out here?" She ask confused. My heart sunk she didn't remember anything.

"You got shot by Rufus Zeno!" her eyes widened until they were the size of baseballs. "WHAT?"

"Calm down your fine, he can't hurt you if he thinks you're dead." I said soothingly rubbing her shoulders. "But then how - am I all in one piece?" she stammered incredibly confused now.

"Sara -"cut off again by Amber. Why can't I win just once?

"Nina it's time to get ready for our GNO. Wait did I interrupt something?" she said eying the two of on the ground.

"No" I said but Nina said "Yes" she eyed me questionably. "Nothing we can't talk about later" I added.

"Ok, come on Nina." she said pulling Nina with her. I sighed.

Nina looked back at me and mouthed why, and I mouthed back later. How was I going to break the news to her? If she said yes once before she'll say it again. But it might be out of my heroic act to save her; to be honest wasn't that heroic. All I did was kiss her. Tomorrow I'm going to tell her the truth no matter what the cost. If only I didn't know the real reason of why she got shot then maybe it would be easier. When she knows I might lose her forever.


	5. Chapter 5

***Amber***

Ok I'm no genius but I do know when something is up. Our GNO seems like the perfect time to figure out what it is. I decided to grill her about it in the dressing rooms of one of my favorite boutiques.

"What was with the way Fabian was acting around you?" I asked.

"I seriously have no idea, all I remember is him asking me to go on a walk with him and then waking up on the ground next to him." Nina said, she was telling the truth everyone knew that Nina couldn't lie for her life. She continued "When I woke him up he seemed so relieved to see me, when I asked him what happened you would never believe what he said."

"You guys did 'it'?" I asked cautiously unsure where this was going. "AMBER that's disgusting, we're not even official and even then he would have to wait for marriage." Nina retorted.

Frankly I was relieved I didn't know how I was going to respond to that. "I got shot by Rufus Zeno!"

"NO WAY! WHEN?" I asked furious that neither she nor Fabian told me this when I saw them. I looked her thoroughly, "Then why aren't you bloody? I've seen enough TV to know that bullets leave holes that make you leak blood everywhere." I stated. She made a disgusted face and continues, "That's the thing I don't know Fabian didn't really want to tell Me." she said reluctantly.

"Well, what are we waiting here for? Let's hound him for answers!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want to pressure him into telling Me." she said faintly.

"Then how will we ever know what happened." I asked upset that she didn't care about what happened.

"If I push him to tell me we might lose the bonds we have. He might think that I don't trust him and the last thing I need is pissing off the one person that knows the story, the one I trust the most, and the one I might possibly love." Nina sighed.

"OMG! You LOVE Fabian. As in LOVE love." I squealed, how she could not tell me this I will never know. The rest of what she said sunk in. "Wait, I thought you trusted me the most, I am your best friend.

"I know but he is the second person I can trust with all my secrets." she looked down, pondering something. Her head snapped up.

"You know what? Screw it! I want to know what is so damn important that he has to keep it from me!" she said suddenly furious.

"Go Nina!" I cheered I never saw this feisty side to her and I like it. We left for Anubis house with a quest at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

***Nina***

I walked into Anubis house with determination, or as Amber would call it a fire in my belly. I'm not sure if it's a fire or butterflies. The minute I got to Fabian's room I instantly panicked. I pushed those thoughts aside; I needed to know the truth. He at least owed me that, after all that we've been through. I knocked and he answered it. His face looked unreadable when his eyes met mine. Why was that? Ever since earlier this afternoon he never spoke to me, heck he barely looked at me! Time to man up and take charge for once in my life and not be the damsel in distress. He stepped aside when he realized I tried to enter. He sat I stood where I was. I took a deep breath and looked at him hardly. This was so unlike me usual self but he didn't even notice. And if he did he didn't let on.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked hopeful. My voice did NOT sound like it should. It sounded soft and fragile, the total opposite of what I was going for. He didn't respond.

"Well I guess that's a no." I replied bluntly. I heard a faint whisper.

"If I tell you I'll lose you forever." his voice sounded heartbroken which made tears come instantly to my eyes. I hated the effect he had on me.

"I'm sick of the secrets and lies!" I shouted. He looked startled; I never raised my voice to anyone ever. I continued. "I got enough of that from the one person I trusted the most in the world for my entire life, I really don't need it from you." my voice cracked. He seemed to notice and he looked at me straight in the eye. "I don't think I can life if you weren't a part of my life. I can't lose you." his eyes held back tears.

"I promise you won't lose me if you tell me." I blubbered.

"How could you be so sure?" he asked debating on the fact of whether or not he should tell me.

"I can't, but you keeping this from me will sure as HELL guarantee that you WILL lose me." I said, tears streaming down my face. His face looked so torn but his mind was made up, he wouldn't tell not now, not ever. "I can't. Where will that leave us?" he asked hopeful that I didn't mean what I said before. But I did, he was going to lose me.

"We're back to square one, not even." I said turning to leave.

"What does that mean?" Fabian almost screeched. I turned my head to see he was close to breaking down.

"With you square one was friends. We're not even close to that." I responded with no emotion. I closed the door behind me surprised to see no one was eavesdropping.


	7. Chapter 7

_**All will be revealed in the next few chapters and Fabina will unite one more.**_

***Fabian***

I had lost her. Was it really worth keeping the secret that she will eventually figure out? I never thought she was actually telling the truth when she said that I would lose her if I didn't tell her the truth. I thought she trusted me enough to know that what I was doing was for her good. With Nina it was hard to predict the chain of events, that's one of the reasons I'm in love with her. Wait, did I just say love. Yes, and I meant it because I wouldn't have done what I did if it wasn't love. The old saying "If you love something let it go and if it returns it was yours to begin with and if it doesn't it never belonged to you" was taken to a whole new meaning. I lifted up my mattress to find my journal. Ever since I met Nina it was filled about her. Mick thought it was sweet while Jerome thought it was creepy. If only she knew, would that change anything? Well, she would have known the real reason. Hopefully she'll figure it out but for now I must wait for her to understand. Why it will be impossible to be together.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Tomorrows a half day at my school that means I can write more than the 22 starts my winter break so I'll update a lot more chapters than. I'm still trying to write everyday but it's hard but I guarantee if stay tuned a lot more craziness headed your way.**_

***Jerome***

I saw Nina come out of Fabians room with tears down her face. I already knew what they were arguing about, who didn't? Amber has a mouth the size of a black hole. I honestly don't know what Alfie sees in her. Personally I like the snarky sarcastic type; I currently have my eye on a certain Goth pixie. But now wasn't the time to think of that. I heard her mumble something about Sara while she was holding her locket looking up. When I came she was still out of it so I took a breath.

"Need any help?" I smirked. She looked startled then doubtful.

"Why would I trust you? You are the only member of Sibuna who tried to blackmail us." she said cautiously.

"Because I can keep a secret unlike Millington here who told me everything she knew about yours and Fabians fight. And obviously you can't go to Fabian because of obvious reasons." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right on that one." she said reluctantly. "Sara or the house was whispering to find the grimhold where people meet and all will be revealed."

"Um, ok?" Unsure what to do next, being a good friend is hard, lucky for me Trudy called supper. By now Nina looked decent her eyes were a little red. We left for supper. A few minutes later Fabian, the moron in this house, came in looking like hell. Trudy had left for a date with Fabians uncle so anyone who was here knew what had happened. Millington was the first to speak.

"What is the matter with you? Don't you have the decency to tell Nina what happened?" she almost shouted. She took one look at Nina as did I she seemed indifferent like she was focused on something else. I knew what; the painting in the common room had an eye of Horus in between the Frobisher-Smythes. Could that be it? I turned my attention back to the scene.

"I – I –um . . ." he stammered looking around us.

"Save it Rutter!" snapped Nina. We all looked at her with astonishment as she left the room.

"See what you have done? My best friend is acting like Patricia, the complete opposite of herself! You know why? Because of YOU!" Amber screeched just as Alfie entered the room. His grin immediately changed to a look of worry. He slowly backed away from the scene and no one noticed except me. I knew exactly what he was thinking 'This is going to be a hectic break.'


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N since winter break is coming next Friday beware that this story will be updated more. Hold the applause until then I won't update as much because my school piles on heaps of work. If you want anything added to the story, any suggestions, like what IS Fabians secret let me know with a review cause even I don't know. Please Review it will help me with my confidence.**_

***Alfie***

When I woke up this morning I thought to myself _Two weeks of no school with the girl of my dreams, _I never thought when I came to Anubis house there would be full on war! I walked in and all I saw was a red fiery goddess yelling at a mess. My Amber looks so cute when she's pissed, but the reason for that drama I don't really want to know just yet. Especially since she might yell at me, when Amber gets mad she lashes out at everyone. I took a second once I left the room and laughed my arse off. Fabian looked like he got abducted by aliens! Someone then smacked the back of my head!

"Owwwww!" I exclaimed. When I turned around I saw the one and only Amber Millington. I got instantly nervous. She looked at me and beamed, not a hint of anger in her eyes. Thank God.

"Hey Beau, what's so funny?" I had to come up with a lie fast I did NOT want to get her angry again. "I was thinking about how last year Jerome liked Mara." Damn It! I did not mean for that to come out. There was a sudden gleam in her eyes.

"Oh goody, Matchmaker Millington is back in business. Did you know Mick and Mara broke up because he got a sports scholarship in America?" She said. I got lost in her eyes and just nodded. I loved how she had such a hold over me; I don't think there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

"Anyway Beau I need your help with Nina and Fabian. Since your Fabians next guy friend I was thinking you could help talk some sense into him. She explained the whole situation and I was eager to please as always. So when I was done with unpacking I went to Fabians room. I knocked quietly and the door opened.

"Oh it's just you." Fabian muttered hoping it would be Nina saying she changed her mind.

"Well thanks, I feel sooo welcome." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but Alfie can you make this quick I don't really feel great at the moment.

"I already know." I said and his head instantly shot up.

"You do?" he asked curiously.

"Of course." I looked at him maybe he'll crack.

"So you know that Nina is not entirely human." And with that my eyes bulged out of my head. What was this X-Files or the Twilight Zone?

"WHAT?" I shouted because manly men don't screech.

He looked like he regretted telling me this. "I've already said too much." And he kicked me out.

I ran to tell Amber and she flipped we had to find Nina.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N Sorry for not updating what with Christmas and school I've been busy and for your patience you will be rewarded your Christmas present . . . is 10 new chapters YIPPEEE. I'll post them tomorrow. Hope you're happy I worked my arse off. And a new chapter will be updated very soon after those 10 chapters._**

***Fabian***

Damn Alfie! He almost made me crack I bet Amber was behind that. Is there anything that boy wouldn't do for her. Is it such a bad thing if he finds out or any of them for that matter? His heart was getting in the way. Why was he the Guardian it makes his life more complicated. Now he knew how Nina felt about being the Chosen One. Just then Amber burst into the room with Jerome and Alfie at her flanks and a reluctant Nina behind them.

It was do or die time!

"What the H - E - double hockey sticks is wrong with you." Amber screeched. I could feel my eardrums pop and I saw both Nina and Alfie jump slightly startled at her tone. Jerome seemed indifferent but seemed concerned about Nina. Anger boiled in me but my face didn't show it. I needed to keep it together. Nina looked at her shoes until a slight breeze lifted up her goddess like hair and her head shot up. Jerome noticed and followed her out the room. Amber was still going on but I didn't listen I was curious about Nina and Jerome's relationship. Were they Jerina? My face twitched and Alfie noticed I was looking into oblivion and snapped Amber and I back into reality. Reality being that Nina and Jerome took off.

"See what you've done, you've turned Fabina into Jerina!" she then stormed off in search of the two. Alfie gave me a sympathetic smile and sat next to me on my bed. "Why don't you just tell them? It would save us A LOT of trouble and drama." Ah the question that was asked every five minutes of me. As always I can't tell them, Sara said that Nina had to find out on her own to prove she was worthy of her power. And I told him that and only that and made him swear that if he told anyone, including Amber, that I would murder him then send him up to the aliens for testing. Alfie, being the idiot he is, believed me thankfully. He scurried off in search of Amber with a look of fear in his eyes. I closed the door and decided to change as I took of my shirt I looked down and finally noticed of the changes Sara was talking about. I looked muscular and felt stronger, Mick would be so proud. I changed into normal day clothes and heard a screech only Amber could make and hurried to make sure Alfie didn't snitch on me. When I got to the common room I found that it was not Amber who made that noise it was Nina crumpled on the floor convulsing in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Screw it I'll just post some of the chapters tonight and the rest tomorrow and by the way chapter 10 was not included in the Christmas present. Sorry its short.**_

***Nina***

While I heard Amber rant and rave at Fabian I kept seeing a little girl. Ok hearing voices is one thing seeing thing I am definitely going crazy. Then Sara said to follow her. I pulled Jerome out of the room, which no one seemed to noticed, and told him what happened.

"Do what you gotta do Nines." Jerome said, hands on my shoulders in a comforting way "I'm going to try and decipher this letter since you said it might include me. I'll be at the library if you need anything." I nodded as he went to sign out I saw the girl again but noticed she didn't have a face. I pushed away my anxiety and entered the common room. I heard Amber and Alfie follow Jerome saying something about Jerina. I was too focused on the little faceless girl. She reached out and took my hand whispering "Where the Smythes stand so tall up upon a distant wall is where you will find the book so small." And with that she disappeared. I looked around and saw a painting of the Frobisher – Smythes. In the painting there was an eye of Horus. I put my locket to it and the painting flipped where there was a hole in the wall. In the wall was where the book was. I took it and the painting closed I walked to the nearest couch I opened the book before I sat down and felt my brain explode in pain. And I did the only normal thing someone would do and screamed at the top of my lungs praying to God that someone would here her. It wasn't someone she hoped for but Fabian was better than no one.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N yeah now almost all of my chapters will have an author's note I've been debating on adding a new character. Your opinion please Yes or No?**_

***Fabian***

Oh No! This can't be happening. Sara promised she wouldn't get hurt. After standing like a mindless idiot I rushed over to her. I found the book in her hand I threw it to the side and tried to hold her still. She squirmed and shrieked. I was on the verge of tears; I hated to see her in pain. She started pleading to make the pain stop which only made it worse for me. I couldn't make it stop; I never thought Sara would lie to me about Ninas' welfare. Just then someone tapped my shoulder; I looked over to see the same faceless girl that Nina saw. She held out the book which was now open and whispered to "Read the incantation sealing her powers and yours and follow the instructions." Her voice was so raspy that he slightly startled me but I still did as she said. I recited the poem,

"Our hearts as one

When all said and done

Bring to us, the two who ask

The power stored in a gold flask

As we drink we'll be strong

In this night and in this day hours so long

Give us the gift

Send it to us on arms so swift

Forever and always

Through the mysteries and the maze

Together we fight

With all our power with all our might

Till the end of time

To keep it safe from harm."

Once I finished I noticed Nina stopped moving. Thankfully she was still breathing but then her locket started to glow a shade of gold and engulfed the entire room. As the color started to fade Nina started to awaken. I smiled and so did she, I pulled her into a tight embrace. I couldn't believe I almost lost her, AGAIN. She started to push me away; I thought it was because she hated me for lying. Well it wasn't lying it was just not telling her the truth. She held up a gold tube her eyes questioning. I took it from her and drank half of it. I passed it to her absentmindedly. She pushed my hand away and looked at me like I was crazy. I totally forgot to explain to her. I took her hand and pulled her upstairs to the attic, the only place we could truly be alone. I took a breath. "We really need to talk" Nina stated. "I was just getting to that." Her eyes shone with hope.

I told the story about how she got shot then it started to get tricky. "When you were on your GNO with Amber Sara came to me and told me that you had godly blood in you. Since you are the descendent of Amneris. You are the first chosen one in existence and to ensure the safety of the cup you were blessed when you were born powers to help you. Also the gods believed no one person could go through it alone and decided you needed someone you trusted the most to help keep you safe and also the cup. Sara said they chose me –"

"So basically I'm a witch. A grimhold is a witch's cookbook, in a manner of speaking and if I have powers, I must be a witch. Right?" She asked curious

"In a way yes but the most important part is that you are immortal. I said before you have godly blood in you making you immortal." I said slowly.

"That's going to make it hard to have a love life!" she laughed. It was good to hear her laugh even though I was startled by her reaction.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked cockily holding her face centimeters from mine. Just then the door slammed downstairs, Will I Ever Get A Break? I was about to lean back but her hand pulled my head towards her closing the distance in our lips. As always there were fireworks, I was sad when she pulled away her words instantly got rid of the feeling.

"I don't think having a love life will be hard at all." She smiled at me, her brilliant smile. I gave her one in return and we walked out of the attic downstairs ready for whatever came our way. But what we didn't know was that life was gonna get a bit more complicated.


	13. Chapter 13 (AUTHORS NOTE)

HEY! HEY! HEY! Sorry I've been a stranger lately.

In case you haven't notice this story says complete! Since I've gotten a few messages I wanted to make that ABUNDANTLY clear! If you want to make a sequel based on this story inbox me your idea and I'll let you adopt my foundation for your story

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE, OF THE STORIES I WANT TO DO!**

**With these stories I've already mapped out everything, I just want ot see which ones you would want MAXIMUM 2 VOTES!**


End file.
